Wireless network devices are ubiquitous in many homes. Such devices include mobile phones, tablet computers, printers, laptop computers, gaming consoles, digital video players, set top boxes, home security systems, wireless speakers, or the like. Wireless devices sometimes share communication channels within a certain frequency spectrum.